Can't Get Started
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Nishikino Maki is trying to make in the piranha fishbowl of movies, music, and Hollywood. Yazawa Nico already has. And they keep crashing into each other.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many luxury, fancy, five star, $$$$$ hotels Nishikino Maki would spend time in, she would never get used to the powder room lounges, with interior design as fancy and challenging as the living areas of the 'finest' homes. This one had a wood and platinum motif, with large low sofas scattered over a space the size of her moderately luxurious apartment. There were pitchers with cucumber water and a thick book full of very unclothed photography, which actually interested Maki, as a photographer herself, but here, where women came in and out every few minutes, she felt too exposed to pick it up, have a look, and see who had made that particular editor's cut. So no lingering after the deed is done. In a room seemingly designed for lingering. And one fidgety blur of movement in a corner Maki made certain to only catch out of the corner of her eye. No staring. Time to move on, no matter how tempting the couches seemed compared to the roomful of noisy chatter and chummy elbows.

Maki was back to continue her decor appreciation jam session after only ten minutes because of a small accident with the soup. Award shows should be like the Oscars, someone else in your seat when you needed air, not occasions where you not only had to juggle nerves but also food. Maki shook her head at herself, looked at the curry down the front of her dress and wondered if water would make it better or worse.

She stopped. There was the blur, now in the center of the 'lounge,' a tiny dark haired woman, pacing and muttering, hands flying back and forth, making shapes in the air, leaning into a couch, patting an imaginary cheek, turning to one side, smiling and waving, unusually...red eyes wide and friendly. And then they spotted Maki, and narrowed.

"Sorry…" Maki coughed and ducked her head, pointing to her dress, "spilled soup. Just…" Maki smiled shyly, "thought I saw you in here ten minutes ago. Are you okay? I get nervous too." A flip of her finger across the still damp soup stain to demonstrate empathy.

Now there was staring. The eyes were red, almost rubies, with that same illusion of faceted depth that the best jewelers carve into their efforts, bringing out magical warmth from mineral cold. Then an incandescent smile happened that knocked Maki back, "Nico is fine. Nico is just rehearsing her acceptance speech so fans like you," a broad, broad wink, "aren't disappointed."

Nico. Yazawa Nico. Maki took a better look, this woman was so tiny, but yes, the eyes should have been a giveaway, set deep over a nose that was much sharper than Maki had even seen in any of the movies where Yazawa had bled out all of her emotions for an audience eager for stories of romance, tragedy, and triumph with an actress unafraid to be as unapologetically gay on screen as off. From superhero to Empress, Nico had swept the international cinema scene, scoring box office hits in both small indie films and action blockbusters. Maki had been impressed by the actress's range, cried and laughed over her performances, and maybe had a slightly illicit dream or two. Like every other gay and bi woman on the planet.

"Hello?" Yazawa's hand was waving in front of Maki's nose, "Nico can help you with the spill. I have a stain stick in my purse, It'll keep it from setting."

Maki nodded. That sounded sensible. Like a plan. And Nico's dress was silver slashed with black fringe, that went with the silver slashes across sharp cheekbones above lips that could really only be described as a sensuous dark plum.

The actress was waiting for some kind of verbal reply, but Maki had half turned and was just staring at a pattern on the couch and running a hand through her hair, as adjectives and screenshots kept flashing on her internal movie screen. Then Yazawa's hands were on her shoulders and she was being shoved into a chair, "But first you listen to Nico's speech…" Yazawa paused.

"Um…" Maki realized her elevation had changed and she glanced up, Nico watching her critically.

"Name?" Nico urged.

"Maki." Easy question.

Nico nodded and the tension eased. "Okay, Maki, hi I'm Nico, I have a big presentation in…" Yazawa glanced at a delicate twist of a silver watch, "20 minutes, so it's kinda urgent, can I run something by you? So I don't sound like an idiot."

"Yeah, I always sound like an idiot too." Maki blurted.

"Well," Nico stepped back, "thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry, Ms. Yazawa..." Maki bit her lip, "you're always so polished on screen…."

"It's Nico. And I never write my own dialogue. On set improv is lame." Nico stepped back, her eyes focusing somewhere else, hands seeming to measure out where the stage and microphone were, "Writers work as hard as Nico does so they deserve respect."

Maki thought Umi would be pleased and surprised to hear that from a celebrity she had occasionally doubted the work ethic of. Maki, as a composer, was usually immune from actors altering her artistic choices but it was a near daily struggle for Umi. Maki wondered if Nico would be interested in reading their latest, an intimate musical…

Nico's hand again, fingers snapping this time under Maki's nose this time. She jumped as Nico began to sound testy again, "If Nico can keep your interest, she can keep anyone's…"

"Not, that's not...I just...my friend Umi is a writer and always complains about actors who want to improv."

"Posers."

Maki grinned, "Exactly what she says."

Nico patted Maki encouragingly on the shoulder, amused, "Introduce Nico later. Now you listen. We only have 15 minutes before..." Nico flung her arms wide, nodding to each side, gathering in imaginary shouts and whistles.

"Okay." Maki stood, stretched her arms out in front of her, sat, leaned forward, slammed her hands into her knees, the picture of alert attention, and winked at Nico, "Go."

Nico laughed, stepped behind her imaginary podium, whispered, "clap" so Maki did while Nico's hand gestures called for more. Then the flip of the hand for quiet.

"Thank you. Tonight is very important to Nico…"

###

Sundance...party...one pissed off caterer...Maki had no idea what she did to annoy the woman...oh wait, yeah that...but Umi was going to be SEVERELY disappointed when their party, intended to impress award winning designer Minami Kotori turned out to be Maki smiling awkwardly and handing around a bag of stale chips and a growler. It was a weeknight, the Thursday before the second weekend, and Maki had had hopes of catching the ska documentary she'd connected a musician friend with. But no, here she was frantically searching for...a pizza place, maybe? Fewer crowds than last year, when they'd come the first weekend, but still enough people bustling that Maki felt like she was elbowing people awkwardly in the halls of high school again. And then her heel hit a patch of black ice and she sssssssslllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiid down the sidewalk until some obstacle forced her back on her butt. That was going to be sore, Maki thought as she reached a hand behind her, levering herself up was going to be at least a three limb job, both legs and one arm.

"Here let me help you. Are you okay?"

Maki recognized the voice and winced. Yazawa Nico once again catching her in an imperfect moment. "Hi. No, I'm fine."

Nico snorted. She was in a black snowsuit with cute pink flair, fake fur, and patches scattered all over her arms and legs. She took Maki's hand and when the redhead nodded, pulled. Maki rose and stumbled forward, suddenly finding herself with A list celebrity arms supporting most of her weight while dreamably delicious, not even mildly chapped lips pinched back what was probably a belly roar of laughter.

"Sorry." Maki stepped back, hands brushing the snow off her leggings. Why hadn't she dressed for the weather? Leggings based on samurai armor, an oversized Northwestern hoodie and a Reign ballcap would not have been any stylist's choice.

"No soup stains?" Nico teased, clapping together pink mittens that looked like Muppet fur. Maki thought there might be eyes on the palms. She wasn't sure if that was cute or creepy.

"No food at all." Maki sniffled, feeling the cold soak into what was going to be a sitting bruise, and having no real options as her mind raced through possibilities. Umi and Kotori would be headed back with a small crowd after the premiere of Umi's latest film and Maki had nothing, "I have to go. Nico to see...I mean nice to see you, Nico." Maki tried to smile but she knew her face was giving away how many non options she was discarding per second.

"What's the matter?" Nico asked so casually, so quickly, Maki almost forgot where she was.

"I pissed off the caterer. And Umi…"

"Your writing friend…."

"You remembered…"

Nico tapped her temple, "Nico keeps future industry connections who know cute redheads in the most secure part of her memory." Nico frowned, "Sorry, Nico meant intelligent and attentive test audiences. Nico's not a creep."

"Then why are there eyes on your mittens?" Maki couldn't help asking.

"Huh..." Nico laughed, raising one of her hands, turning her mitten into a sock puppet, the pitch of her voice dropping, "Hey, friend, let's make a snowman…"

Maki glanced around, a little frantic, not sure how to react, especially as this new conversation track was her stumble entirely, "Sorry no...there's not really anywhere...I really...Umi's going to be so upset…"

"They make my little brother laugh. He's 13 and I'm trying to keep him silly." Nico rolled her eyes, "They grow up too fast."

"Oh." Maki hated being this confused. And feeling this incapable. But Nico was grinning at her and cute and surely Umi and Honoka could charm Kotori without catering. There was ice cream in the freezer. Probably.

"So what did you do to the caterer…?"

Maki shoved her hands in her kangaroo pocket so she wouldn't just throw her hat somewhere as she remembered the scene. "Ummmm...ran over the main dish because I was running late and backing out of the condo driveway when they were unloading…"

"Sounds like a movie meet cute." Nico's eyes were twinkling while Maki was getting shorter and probably tilting toward the left as her hip contracted from pain and cold. "So is it a private party...why did Nico miss getting her invite?"

"Oh, it's for anyone who goes to Umi's premiere." Maki glanced at her watch. "Which is going to be over soon."

Nico pulled out her phone. "What's your address?"

"Why?" There wouldn't be much of a party, and Honoka would surely just hit Nico with every project her clients might need an actress for.

"Nico knows someone. Is this Umi or who she's trying to impress allergic to anything?"

"Minami? I'm not sure."

Nico whistled, "Kotori, the Divine Kotori of Floating Feather Atelier….Nico really needs to come to one of your parties. Nico hears she's big on cutesy food…" Nico frowned, considering. "I might know a place..."

"Where?" Maki got ready to run.

"You are not touching anything breakable, droppable, or poisonable. Nico will send her assistant." Nico handed Maki her phone, "Just give me your contact info and Cocoro will take care of it."

"Okay." Maki took off a glove and tried typing but nothing registered. She kept punching until Nico took the phone back, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Just talk."

"Okay."

Nico typed in the digits as Maki recited them. "All right, Nico will send a rescue party to your wreck. Don't back over them."

"I'm walking everywhere from now on. Rogue Salmon spaghetti carbonaras are obviously stalking my car."  
"Probably safest. Are you hanging out this weekend? Nico's chairing a diversity panel. People are going to be talking about it for months." Nico kept typing, biting her lip as she muttered things Maki couldn't make out.

"Flying to Tokyo in the morning." Nico looked disappointed so Maki explained. "Family business. My parents..."

"Oh. Nico will text you a snap of her agenda and her dress so you can see what you missed."

"Okay." Maki nodded at Nico, who had finally glanced up from her phone."Thanks, Nico. I'd better get back."

As Maki turned, Nico giggled. "Send Nico back a pajama selfie."

Maki whirled, "What?"

Nico, with a too innocent expression on her face, was watching her mittens out dance each other, "We should go to a party TOGETHER sometime."

"Stop by tonight. You have the address."

Nico's mittens dropped to her sides, her voice apologetic before it dipped back into a teasing edge. "Guest of honor three places. Already late for the first. And Nico has to hurry her assistant because there's a cute redhead with no food to stain her clothes…"

Maki blushed and bolted. Nico had a very distinctive, short, snorting laugh and Maki feared that further conversation would draw a crowd. Plus, the liquor delivery was probably waiting.

###

Maki's phone vibrated with a text from an unknown number, "We're here."

"Who?"

"Food."

Maki had changed into jeans and a turtleneck, and was about to put her last layer on. Shoving her arm quickly into the formal jacket, she hopped down to the door.

One young woman, leading three young men with huge insulated bags, stood, impatiently tapping her fingers against the doorframe, "Maki?"

The grim tone made Maki wonder if she should pull out her ID. "Yes."

The woman turned, "Take everything inside, find the kitchen, set it all up, my sister said not to let her touch anything."

The staff nodded and shuffled past Maki once she stepped out of the door and onto the porch so they could get through.

The young woman glared at her. "Nico already tipped them."

"Okay." Maki was staring. This young woman was almost identical to Nico in coloring, but no amusement had ever lurked in her blood red eyes and her entire expression screamed "Not on my watch, you don't."

"You should probably go back inside." The not Nico pointed.

"Okay." Could this be over soon, Maki wondered.

"I have to text Nico a picture." Nope.

"I'll take you to the kitchen." Maki had said something right, but it was too late to score any points. The "thank you" in response was perfunctory.

"I'm Maki Nishikino."

"I know."

Maki knew Nico had mentioned a name but its memory was as slippery as the Park City pavement."You are?"

"Ms. Yazawa, Nico's assistant." Stated slowly.

"Right. Thank you."

No reply. Ms. Yazawa racewalked into the living area, and Maki could hear her ordering the three young men around.

Maybe everything would be self serve. And Nico's...sister? Evil clone? would make a quick exit. Maki wasn't looking forward to the party and extra scrutiny would make it so much worse.

"Maki!" Honoka Kosaka cheerful trill echoed as the front door banged open, 'Everyone loved Umi's script. And they can't wait to meet you.' Maki waved at her old friend and agent as the ginger in a kilt and shawl bounced into the living area. The food had arrived just in time. But a smile was more than Maki could muster as the memory of the younger Yazawa's frigid attitude kept scalding her.

###

The condo was finally quiet. Umi, Honoka, and Kotori had gone off somewhere to continue what Umi called 'negotiations' while Honoka had whispered date. Which Maki wasn't thinking about. Because the condo was finally quiet. And then her ringtone went off. Maki groaned and grabbed her phone, wondering what the new crisis was.

A text from an unknown number: ( ˘▽˘)っ how was the party? My sister said you didn't spill anything while she was there.

Maki smiled. Nico.

M: （－－；exhausting

N: In bed already? Pajama selfie?

M: Collapsed in chair fully clothed so not terribly exciting.

N: Depends on the chair ପ(⑅ ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ)ଓ

Maki shot a quick pic of the fabric pattern.

N: 10/10 would slouch right there with you

M: I'd be terrible company. During party: |_-｡), after party (o_ _)o

N: And yet, here we are...(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Maki ran a hand through her hair and sighed. What she really wanted to do was soak in a bath for hours, candles lit, music low, but past experience had taught her that as soon as Honoka came back she'd barge into wherever Maki was with an update.

N: Is the rest of Team 'Slide In Through My Window' there?

M: You know the script title?

N: Nico talks to people. Your friend Umi made quite a splash at the writing panel. Bet actresses are swooning to get a look at the script ヽ/❀o ل͜ o\ﾉ

Maki frowned.

M: Are you?

A pause...Maki could see Nico typing, then the bubble disappeared. Then more typing,

N: (,Ծ_ლ) Honestly? There's no good way for Nico to answer that.

Maki leaned forward, her fingers flying.

M: Why not?

N: *groans* Because of course, duh...hot new thing and turns out I love the score for the 'Déshabillé and Disaster' short and YOU composed that, but mostly, Nico is swooning over an excuse to keep talking to you.

Nico knew her work. The first thing people mentioned was usually the hit steamy summer bop she'd written with Carly Rae Jepsen last year, not the Le Cristal d'Annecy winning animated short so Nico had either done her homework or was a genuine enthusiast. Either way…Maki found herself typing too quickly to reconsider anything she said.

M: You don't need an excuse.

N: Are you going to be in LA for awards season?

M: Yes.

N: Nico will see you then. Cocoro hasn't overscheduled me yet…So let's crash a party together.

M: Can it be a small, quiet party? *yawns pathetically*

N: Get some sleep. And don't forget to send Nico a pajama selfie when you get to Tokyo. Or at least a chair pic. Nico needs to know your furniture preferences.

And Nico had attached a selfie where she had the most serious of faces, one eyebrow quirked to its sharpest, most questioning extreme.

Maki couldn't help it. The guffaw just rolled out; there was no other word for it. This was flirting. This was nice. No one staring and making her feel uncomfortable. A minute to think. Maki relaxed into the chair, legs pulled up, remembering Nico's grin. This was flirting. A nudge. A wink. A dare. Maki took a risk.

M: Not too well padded.

N: (╯‵□′)╯︵┴─┴ Rude. Nico's furniture is padded perfectly. ಠ‿↼

Guffaw followed by giggle. Maki was feeling better. Maybe she could actually sleep before leaving for her flight. IF she taped a huge DO NOT DISTURB ME, HONOKA to her door.

M: Thanks for your help, Nico. You saved me. Although I don't think your sister likes me.

N: She's not the deciding vote in the Yazawa family. Chat up Cotaro, he likes donuts, you might be able to swing a majority. Nico will put in a good word for you.

M: You're probably exhausting in person.

N: All the to die for parties are (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

M: *collapses further into chair, CRUSHED under weight of brush with celebrity*

N: Nico is not fatal, , just friendly.

M: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

N: Sleep it off, recluse ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

M: (b~_^)b

N: Cute. See you in LA.

See Nico in LA. It was now a plan. And Nico would be in one of those dresses designed to show off every perfectly padded curve. Maki felt herself redden and then panic jumped to her memories of red carpets and last year. The crowds. The cameras. And how everyone sweeping by, svelte and confident, had brought out every clumsy twitch in her body. But Nice was certainly not the watch the red carpet on a laptop with takeout and TWIG commentary type. Maki sat up, maybe if she started with a dress. Could Umi and Honoka talk Minami Kotori into coming back to the condo for some fashion talk? Maki could use a little divine design intervention.

A/N: Enjoy this first half. I started this while finishing up Jingle Bell Jazz when I heard Nancy Wilson's version of "I Can't Get Started." Juggling a few storylines so I'm not sure what'll be next after this as summer and Shakespeare and crimes against humanity by the government of my country continue.

Thanks for reading. Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Nishikino Maki vs. Yazawa Cocoro has moved to LA for round 2.**

Nishikino Maki, in a dress that draped like butterscotch sauce, stood next to a vase half her height, full of taller, feathery, ferny flowers, regretting pinning up her hair. There was nothing to do with her non champagne glass holding hand but smooth her dress, which drew too many eyes to her. So she shuffled closer to the plants, wondering how to change their arc so they drooped a little in front of her, providing some cover, until she could figure out where Yazawa Nico might be in this series of rooms. Surprising Nico now seemed less a daring idea than a dangerous one and Maki was getting a headache from trying to sweep the room with her gaze while not making actual eye contact with anyone over Nico's height. Which had led to one quick encounter with a pair of sea green eyes, but Maki had dodged that quickly enough.

And then a voice cut into her bubble of non conversation, "I loved the touch of ska you brought to the new Alyssa Raghu cover. It's great to hear a horn section."

Maki glanced down. The sea green eyes. A smile. Seemed familiar. But out of place.

"I'd love to mix up A-RIse's sound, but I only get one vote." A wink.

A-Rise. Tsubasa Kira. Maki found herself nodding, "Add in a producer and that's even less say."

A laugh. A light touch of the fair hair, "Exactly. Although, if we were working with someone as talented you, I'm sure we could come to a quick agreement."

"That's boring." Maki said flatly, wondering if she'd just heard Nico's laugh off her left.

"Oh." Tsubasa reached forward, moving the fern Maki had been convincing to droop out of the way, "You like a challenge."

"I like invested, passionate collaborators."

"Sounds like a good general philosophy." Tsubasa grinned, "Can I drag a waiter over with hors d'ourves?"

That was definitely Nico's laugh. Maki found herself stepping forward, trying to get out of her little alcove, but found her conversational partner presenting an obstacle.

"Um…"

"Maki! Tsubasa, I see you've met…" And at the sound of Nico's greeting, Maki spun, arm flying out, Tsubasa hopped back, a waiter stepped left as Maki stepped right, and Nico suddenly found herself under a deluge of margarita glasses. With a variety of colorful flavors, boldly splashed across the delicacy of her delicately monochromatic embroidered ecru gown. Maki gulped, paled, stared into Nico's eyes and bolted, ignoring both women calling her name.

###

Panic attack? Was that what this was? The racing heart, the replaying the scene in her head, continually hearing Nico call her name. "Maki." Had that actually been Nico's voice just now? Maki jumped and saw herself in the mirror, eyes wild, hair nearly standing up where she'd tried to tear it out. She had to get out of there; this was no way to be seen by anyone. Heading for the door, ducking her head, ignoring all the gray and white cooling marble features around her.

She hit an obstacle in the doorway, a frowning Nico with a friendlier glance than Maki expected. "You didn't have to run off."

Quick glance down, yes Nico was still covered in the blooming rainbow of margaritas that was going to give Maki nightmares.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Nico chuckled, her hand casually going to Maki's elbow in an effort to guide her back into the lounge.

Maki shook off Nico's hand as she stepped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I really have to go."

"You have to go?" Nico's eyebrow quirked, "They haven't even started the speeches. You must have been planning to…"

"It's none of your business." Maki knew she was rude and blushing and this was awful but how could she stand there and...

"Maki." Nico's voice was very tight. "It's okay."

It wasn't. This wasn't how Maki had planned for this evening to go. She'd sweep up to Nico, see Nico's eyes light up as she followed the curves of the dress Kotori had insisted Maki wear, and then Maki would smoothly answer Nico's awed questions about her latest composing gig.

Nico chuckled, smiling at Maki, not at all thrown by Maki's refusal to engage in conversation. "Nico can pull off anything, but Tsubasa's getting me a spare, this dress is insured in case of accidents, and I'm not upset. Mostly amused."

Maki sunk down to a crouch, covering her head with her arms. Why wouldn't Nico just let her leave?

"Nope, not acceptable." Nico stated as she pulled Maki to her feet, dragged her to a couch, and knelt down right in front of her. Maki felt a sudden frisson go up the back of her neck as she stared down into sparkling jewel eyes and wondered if Nico was going to pull a glass slipper from somewhere.

"It's not a big deal." Nico glanced down at the dress. "Makes it pop."

"I'm a mess." Maki raked her fingers through her hair, wondering if she could will it back some less crazed state.

"Well, Nico's dress is an actual literal mess so you look REALLY good in comparison."

"I said I was sorry." Maki's temper was starting to frizzle to match her hair.

"And Nico said it was ok. And that you look good. So listen to Nico." Nico snapped back.

"I'm a mess." Maki repeated, head drooping, refusing to be comforted.

Nico snorted, "Yeah, but kind of an adorable one." And now Nico was back to being too kind. And Maki was going to cry. So she forcibly swiveled herself sideways and crumpled into a little ball.

Nico's hand was on Maki's arm, urging Maki to unroll, "C'mon, Nico'll get a change of clothes, everything will be fine, and we'll laugh about it with our grandchildren."

"What!" Maki sprang up, staring at Nico, whose eyes were so close, and full of mischief.

"I knew I could get your attention." Nico winked, "Hi, Maki, nice to see you here. Nico thought she was going to have a dull evening."

Maki took a deep breath and forced a half smile, "Hi, Nico. You look…" she giggled, "tasty."

"Don't tempt Nico or we'll have matching dresses."

Maki leaned forward as she laughed and Nico's hand slid over hers and..

There was another voice as the door opened, "Hey, Nico, we found you one. Somebody had a quick change for a party."

Maki jumped back. Nico sighed and spoke over her shoulder. "Thanks, Tsubasa. How am I doing for time?"

"Still good. How's…"

Tsubasa's question trailed off as she met Maki's glare.

###

N: You should have stayed. YOUR dress was fine : P

M: Aren't you giving a speech right now?

N: Yes.

M:?

N: Just finished. Now they want to take pictures but Nico'd rather have a Maki moment.

N: So we good for the Annie Awards after party?

M: Yes. I'll be back that morning.

N: Tokyo again?

M: Chicago. Best friend's engagement party.

N: Umi?

M: No, high school friends. Rin and Hanayo. Hanayo's about to graduate with her Masters in EE. She's joining some kind of social media music startup. They've been dating FOREVER. Rin spent high school inventing embarrassing forms of PDA just to annoy me.

N: Sounds fun. Do they ever come to LA?

M: Rarely. I go back to Evanston a lot.

N: Secret girlfriend?

M: Very public parents.

N: Oh.

N: Are you going to get in trouble for being tonight's TWIG gossip girl.

M: I'm 24. I don't get in trouble.

N:...

M: Papa said to stay away from breakables. Mama said to stay away from…

N: ?

M: Never mind.

N: Nico is intrigued ( ﾟｰﾟ)

M: Maki is tired ● ﹏

N: Pajama Selfie?

M: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

N: Nico is beginning to suspect you don't own pajamas.

M: Good night, Nico. See you next week.

N: Only if you send me an embarrassing PDA friend pic.

M: |`Д´)＞

N: Good night. Slide into my DMs sometime.

M: σ～ (｀´メ

N: ( ´艸`)

###

Maki had never been to this club. And the dress Kotori had insisted she wear didn't have shoulders and the short, formal jacket she was wearing over it was of some lighter fabric than wool and unlined, so no help with the weather. By the time the driver dropped her off at the red carpet, she was already shivering. But checking coats was always a pain and it was five steps to the door.

The functionary with the clipboard and scowl stepped out into her path as Maki rushed forward. "Name, please."

"Nishikino Maki." Maki wrapped her arms around her torso, hoping the person knew how to speed read.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in."

"I have an invitation somewhere…" Maki dug into her pocket, but all she could find was her phone, "There was an email. Yazawa Nico confirmed...we have plans."

Scowling functionary made a gesture and looming bouncer stepped forward, flexing an arm seemingly accidentally. Maki, her fight reflex sensitive, stood taller.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Maki…"

"It's Ms. Nishikino," Maki snapped, "Japanese names are...never mind. Just look at my…"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yazawa has asked you be removed from tonight's guest list. That's all I know."

"That's crazy, we've been trying to meet up for...Nico would never…" Two glances turned more dubious with every word. Maki paused, listening to herself, "Nico would never"...no, but there was Nico's assistant….

Pulling out her phone and typing frantically, Maki ducked into an alley, as Madame Clipboard shouted, "There are no entrances there. Please don't…"

Maki tuned out the voices.

M: They won't let me in at the door.

N: Oh. Hang on. Let me see what I can.

Pacing and fury kept Maki a little above the early February temperature, but not by much. At least LA was warmer than Utah.

N: Meet me at the back door.

M: Okay.

Leave it to Nico to fix this. But there was Nico, sitting on a...tablecloth, with a plate of food, an actual wool shawl wrapped around a pretty, floral pink gown, fabric ruched into strips that swerved around her hips and torso.

"Here, eat this." Nico offered Maki the food. Some kind of blah, one star pasta. At least it was warm. "Cocoro thinks you're stalking me, trying to damage my reputation. So I can't take you back in with me because she's got your picture all over security like a most wanted poster. It's a cute shot though, although the dress is not as pretty as that one."

Maki stopped chewing to stare. Her mouth was probably open. Was Nico really going to leave her out here?

"You look freezing. Come sit next to Nico." Nico patted the tablecloth and reached to take off her shawl.

Maki started down hesitantly, but Nico had the shawl wrapped around her before any part of her contacted the concrete steps. And an arm left casually holding Maki at the waist.

"Better?" Nico tilted her head, smiling.

"No." Maki shoved the plate at Nico, slipped away from her arm, and pulled the shawl tighter. Nico's clothes smelled like vanilla and peaches. "Are you really going to just leave me out here?"

"No, I'm going to encourage you to go home, have a hot hot chocolate, marry into the family as soon as you can so Cocoro gets used to you, and finally send me that pajama selfie. Tonight. When you get home. Nico has to go back in and finish telling a boring movie exec about her favorite composer and needs something to look forward to."

Maki knew she was blinking, but her brain seemed to have frozen, and all of the words that had come out of Nico's mouth had made none of the sense.

Nico bounced up, yanked Maki to her feet, steadied her when she stumbled off balance, and looked the most serious Maki had ever seen her, ruby eyes dark, "I am really, really sorry about Cocoro. You can tag along on my movie date with Cotaro tomorrow as an apology."

A movie date with her little brother as an apology? And had Nico said "marry?" Maki kept the ends of the shawl scrunched in her hands as she tried to catch up but Nico kept talking.

"There's a place in my neighborhood with the best popcorn and homemade candy. You'll swoon."

Maki decided what to latch on to, "Your brother?"

Nico sighed, "It's my only free night for two weeks." She slipped an arm through Maki's, "Let's get you a cab."

When they got to the end of the alley, Nico stopped and spun Maki so the taller woman was looking at her, "Nico really is sorry." A pause, then, "Can I?" as Nico's finger brushed Maki's cheek first, then her own lips.

Maki felt her cheek burn and tingle, even with only a quick brush from Nico's fingertip. Her pulse started racing and once again, the evening started to feel warm, a thrill of growing excitement replacing the earlier fury. But Maki coughed and stepped back.

"As the lady wishes." Nico bowed with the flair of a legendary minstrel, her smile a glow, "'So, Maki, just so Nico is clear, WHEN you want Nico to kiss you, just say 'yes.'

Maki knew she was blushing. Furiously. But when Nico reached out one last time for her hand, Maki didn't pull it back. Nico leaned in close, whispering, "And WHEN you want to kiss Nico in the near to immediate future, consider this is my yes." And then Nico let go and stepped back, "Nico will have a talk with Cocoro. And make sure this never happens again."

"You better." Maki shifted her shoulders, getting ready to hand over Nico's shawl, but she decided she liked the weight of the wool and the hints of Nico tickling her nose and changed her mind. "And I'm keeping the shawl."

"Good." Nico's laugh was bright bliss. "Don't forget the selfie."

Maki shook her head, almost finding her footing as she was about to exit the scene, "Nope. You have to work harder than this."

Nico in the most ridiculous juxtaposition of walking meme and knockout fashion, flashed finger guns and a twinkle of a wink in Maki's direction as she nodded, skipping away backwards up the carpet.

Maki collapsed into the back seat of the cab, glad for the near privacy. She was going to have to practice a few conversational quips for the movie date. What was the hot movie for 13 year old little brothers these days anyway? She pulled out her phone to do a few quick searches about topics of interest to teens, her cheek still tingling.

A/N: Okay, so you're getting three chapters. Sue me ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Nico and Maki actually manage a date, but can they manage a kiss?**

Nico was so CUTE! Maki managed to bite her lip and not say it out loud, but walking up to the movie theatre, she caught a glimpse of Nico, in casual clothes, a chunky pink knit cardigan and black leggings, some kind of pink and black bobble hat on her head, playing rock, paper, scissors with someone exactly her height, a bit slimmer, with the not quite attached at the joints movements of someone still growing.

Maki found herself hurrying toward them, not hiding the eagerness in her voice, "What does the winner get?"

Nico glanced up, grinning as she took in Maki's outfit, a dark purple cable knit sweater dress with a shawl collar, a gray and white varsity jacket completing her outfit, "Well, Nico's already got a prize so I guess I'll let Cotoro pick the popcorn toppings. Cotaro, this is Maki; Maki, this is my little brother. Isn't he cute? Just like Nico," Nico grabbed Cotaro in a headlock, holding him close while he tried to push his way out. Maki was mostly noticing Nico's adorableness but she did smile at Nico's target when he rolled his eyes at his big sister's goofiness.

"C'mon, let's hit the movie." Nico hip bumped Maki.

"What are we seeing?" Maki had texted that question earlier but Cotaro hadn't made up his mind and Nico said they usually just picked when they got there.

"Spiderman" Cotaro muttered.

"Oh, he's in the Avengers right?" Maki remembered seeing clips of Spiderman grabbing Captain America's shield.

Nico laughed and let go of her brother and shook her head at Maki, "Not that Spiderman. This is animated."

"Oh cool. I thought all the animated superhero movies were direct to dvd." Maki's step got bouncier, action films were fun, and she knew a little about Spiderman from Rin's high school obsession with trying to duplicate some of Andrew Garfield's stunts. Maki had picked up a few parkour tricks. Maybe they could go to a park after...Maki took a deep breath, slowing herself down...Nico and Cotaro were both staring at her so Maki found herself babbling, "Rin, my best friend, I told you about her, Nico, so wanted to be able to swing around like Spiderman and when she found out Andrew Garfield did a bunch of his own stunts, we would go out and try…"

Nico looked like she was holding back a laugh, "Did you have webbing?"

"Nope. We looked up parkour videos."

There was a pause. Nico and her brother exchanged a glance, then Nico laughed. "You'll have to show Nico…"

"Okay. We can go to a playground after. Do you know if there's any in the neighborhood? Maybe Cotaro'll want to try out something. Rin always did." Maki was zooming through ideas again while Nico had her arm looped around her brother's shoulders, openly amused.

"Ok," Cotaro muttered.

There was a longer pause, then a chuckle, "Not exactly what Nico meant, but..." Nico ruffled her brother's hair, "I'll have to meet this friend of yours."

This was easier than Maki had expected. Maybe because they were outdoors? No, they'd been outdoors at Sundance. Oh wait, Nico was waiting for a response. "You can come to her wedding with me. She's been nagging me to bring a date or she'll set me up with some soccer player."

"Soccer player?" Nico frowned.

"Rin's a trainer for the Red Stars."

Nico grabbed Maki's hand to pull her back before they walked right by the theatre. Maki felt her palm tingle as the shorter woman's tone got more serious. "Nico will check her schedule."

"Cool." They stood for a minute, Maki reading the brightly lit marquee curving up into the night, announcing Into The Spiderverse and Bohemian Rhapsody. "Interesting double feature."

"They're playing the Oscar nominees in random combos. Nico just got lucky tonight." A quick wink at Maki, who suddenly shoved both her hands in her jacket. And started to cough, which got Cotaro staring and Nico giggling as Maki went "um...um…"

"Time to pick out your popcorn, Cotaro." Nico paid for the tickets, pushed her brother through the door, and whirled so Maki walked into her and as the redhead recovered from the surprise, Nico bounced up on her toes, air kissing near the tip of Maki's nose, "You're adorable. Nico really is lucky."

Maki stood there, one hand over her thudding heart until someone grumbled from behind her and tried to push through. That got her moving, searching for Nico in the crowd milling in the lobby. Now was no time to lose her date.

###

Maki woke up, stiff, mouth a little dry, her foot immediately sliding off the...couch? Oh right, Nico's couch...NICO'S COUCH...last night after the movie, Nico had invited her over to play video games, left Maki and Cotoro with the Switch and gone off to make these delicious molasses snaps. And at some point, later, post cookies and tea, maybe during the...fourth episode of SheRa, Cotaro was a big Scorpia fan, Maki had fallen asleep.

Sitting up, Maki wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Light outside the curtains so sometime in the morning. She heard sounds from the direction of the kitchen and hopped off the couch, hurrying without any thought to her appearance.

Nico was whipping up something in a large silver bowl. She glanced up as soon as she heard Maki, her smile the warmest of winter welcomes. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Nice hair."

Maki raised a hand up to too familiar after sleep tangles and chuckled, "It's probably been worse."

Nico shrugged, her eyes shining, "Looks great to Nico."

"Yes." Maki blurted.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Nico hasn't asked if you want pecans in your pumpkin pancakes yet."

"Yes." Fighting back a yawn as she stepped forward, Maki took the bowl out of Nico's hands, "to kissing, to grandchildren, to whatever you just said."

Nico's expression instantly went from surprise to teasing, "Do you always wake up this...determined?"

Maki shook her head, giving in to the yawn but continuing to fight the sudden wave of shyness that made her want to pull the blanket over her head. Instead, she went to put the bowl on the counter.

"Pecans." Said a deep voice behind Maki causing her to yelp and drop the bowl. It clattered, batter spilling all over the floor. Nico's laughter was as warm as her smile and so Maki did pull the blanket over her head, stepping away from the counter, but feeling Nico catch her around the waist.

"Good morning, Cotaro. I was making your favorites. Don't worry, Nico has a fully stocked pantry. There will be actual pancakes in less than ten minutes. Why don't you go play while Nico whips up another batch."

"Okay." Cotaro rumbled his reply, "Hi Maki."

"Hi Cotaro." Maki said, still under the blanket.

"See, you're in." Nico was suddenly under the blanket as well, whispering in Maki's ear, one arm still casually wrapped around Maki's waist. "Just stay stay out of Nico's kitchen. Things might break." The other hand pulled the blanket off both of them.

Maki giggled, spinning so she could see Nico, "I could clean up."

Nico's wink was too outrageous to be anything other than the most mischievous breed of charming, "You have; you caught Nico."

The kiss was quick, lips, not cheek, but with a twist of fierce at the end that revved Maki's steps and heart to doki doki speed as she skipped through the door, hands trying to cool her cheeks. Cotoro was holding the left controller out for her. "Mario Kart."

"Okay."

###

Rin was even more restless than usual, which was setting off all of Maki's fidget reflexes. And Nico was late, delayed at the airport, so Maki had had to go to the restaurant alone. And no one, not even Umi, was ready to commit to a plan for the rest of the night. At least they'd gotten a private room at the restaurant, thanks to the Nishikino's long time patronage, and there was a kitchen door for Nico to discreetly enter through. So no swarms of selfie seekers. Nico had sworn up and down there would be crowds, half brag, half apology, all cheeky charm, but that night out at the movie theatre, no one had approached them. Maybe no one was expecting Nico to have two other people with her on something that seemed more like a family outing than a date. Maki could feel herself blushing and turned away before Rin could tease her about it. But that just drew her best friend's attention so Maki found herself being poked as the staff brought around trays of samplers and started opening wine bottles.

"So where's this movie star girlfriend of yours. I can still call…" Rin leaned her head, eyes wide and so so not innocent.

Maki, aggravated equally by Rin's playfulness and Nico's absence, grabbed Rin in a chokehold, covering her mouth before she could finish offering to call some random soccer player. Hanayo, oohing and ahhing over the dress she was wearing tomorrow to Kotori, its designer, caught the too familiar motion and raised an eyebrow. Maki let Rin go with a growl, "Don't say it, Rin. Nico will be here."

Maki glanced down at her watch, tired of adjusting her jacket or how her designer graphic t-shirt was tucked into her skirt. Nico would be here 15 minutes ago, that had been the latest update. Maki sighed, tempted to let her forehead fall to the table, but then Umi slid into the seat next to her, Honoka next to her with a mouth full of crudités and a plateful of additional helpings.

"You will have to fit in your suit tomorrow," Umi stated gravely, frowning at Honoka's pile.

Her non plate hand dropped for a quick popping the buttons open gesture as Honoka muttered through food, "The vest'll give, Umi, don't worry. Or I can just wear the jacket."

"Really, Honoka, Kotori coordinated all the outfits very specifically." Umi moved the plate.

Honoka blew out a bubble of laughter, kicked the table, and elbowed Maki, "It's not like Kotori will be looking at us, right, Maki?"

Maki, her attention drawn away from her watch, had no idea what the conversation was about and shrugged at her friends.

"Kotori," And Umi said the name as if invoking a deity, "will be looking at everyone."

Kotori appeared behind Umi, her hands sliding down Umi's shoulders to capture the paling bluenette in a hug, "Who will I be looking at?"

"Everyone. Tomorrow." Umi choked out as the nerves constricting her throat lessened the flow of air.

Kotori tittered, "This will be the best looking wedding." Kotori squeezed, Maki suddenly thought of boa constrictors as her creative partner slid to near unconsciousness. "Until ours."

And there Umi went, head forward, Maki managing to get her arm between Umi and the table to prevent concussion. At least she wasn't being the clumsy one around attractive women tonight.

"You can't say things like that, Kotori...Umi's just not…" Maki bit her lip, trying to find a word to encapsulate how Umi, who could write such sweeping, swoony sadness to soaring sensualness seduction scenes in a script could be bouncing unconscious off the table at a compliment from her girlfriend, "Umi's just sensitive to surprises."

"I know." Kotori's wink was wicked and she tousled Umi's hair as Umi lifted her weight off Maki's forearm.

Where was Nico? Between Rin and Kotori, Maki was ready to grab takeout and head to the Lakefill for star watching and non embarrassing silence.

"Miss me?" Nico's whisper slipped into her ear as Nico's arms imitated Kotori's embrace.

Maki yelped and jumped. BUT AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T FAINT, SO THERE UMI. Of course, here she was shouting at herself in her head instead of greeting Nico and introducing her. BUT AT LEAST SHE WAS CONSCIOUS.

After a quick squeeze and a kiss on the top of Maki's head, Nico introduced herself, bless her, while Maki recovered. Nico reached for Rin's hand first, having seen pictures on Maki's phone, "You must be one of the lovely brides, thank you so much for inviting me. I'm Nico Yazawa."

"WE KNOW!" Right on cue, Hanayo squealed and attacked, grabbing Nico in a hug the movie star didn't expect from the discomfort that briefly replaced the glittering smile. Maki, long familiar with Hanayo's tendencies, had already risen to intercept and was now prying Hanayo off Nico.

"Hi Nico." Maki glared at her friend, in the hopes of getting Hanayo to be less handsy, "This is Hanayo, who is actually madly in love with Rin and will remember that IN JUST A MINUTE."

Rin swept past Maki, tucking herself into Hanayo's arms, and winking at Nico, "We do this all the time, Maki's had to pull her off so many movie stars, but Kayo-chin promised to stop after the wedding, and me and Maki are going to make sure she remembers that."

Nico turned to Maki, who shiver-shrugged and closed her eyes in exasperation.

Hanayo fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm sorry. This is just so exciting, having you here. Maki's been so ner…"

And now Maki had Hanayo in a headlock and Rin was beating her arm and Nico was laughing so hard she practically fell into a chair and Honoka somehow had all four of them in a hug and there was no way Maki was going to look over to see what Kotori was doing to Umi and Maki just felt something click into place here with all her friends, happy, joyful laughter, and Nico. And in that moment, there was an opening and Maki let go of Hanayo and pulled Nico in for a kiss.

"WOW!" Rin shouted as she popped up between them, one arm for each. "Maki must like you Nico, she never does that."

Fighting back a blush and enjoying the tingle of Nico biting back, as Rin pulled them together Maki grinned, "With this crowd, I may not get another chance."

"True." Rin shoved Maki and Hanayo forward, to their seats, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Maki looked back over her shoulder to catch Nico watching the three of them with this semisweet, soft smile. Yep, something had certainly clicked into place tonight.

A/N: Okay, so you're getting at least another chapter ; )

I've been working on this one and reached a good pause point so I'm posting it to let us all get back into the flow.

In other news, send good thoughts, I'm moving next week and my to do list is daunting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bachelorette Party: Maki gets to try to keep Hanayo and Kotori's behavior PG-13.**

Yes, Maki was starting to panic. Dinner had been great; the food was wonderful, Nico's knee had knocked discreetly against hers under the table fairly often. But now, now, everything was chaos. Rin had laughed at all Maki's suggestions, carefully researched and designed to get the brides in bed at a respectable hour. But now, now, Maki's heart rate was racing for non Nico reasons, her fist was starting to clench, and in another ten seconds she was going to be grabbing Rin by the collar of her very pretty dress, and throwing her through the restaurant's front window. Although, there had been no formal plan, Maki had expected that what would happen after dinner would be a calm, non stressful, group activity, maybe some dancing, if the club were fancy enough and Rin and Hanayo insisted. Then everybody was going to go home, and Maki was finally going to get tim with Nico. But no, what was happening was Rin and Honoka had each grabbed one of Nico's arms, and Hanayo was giggling about something Kotori was whispering in her ear and Umi was glaring at Maki like Maki had just torched her beloved dojo.

"No." Maki stated. To all questions. The "No" echoed. Because she had stated it loudly. And then it bounced off the conversations that were zooming on, completely ignoring her decision. "I said NO." Maki repeated.

At least Rin had heard her. "No, you have to, Maki. We need to get to know Nico and the brides can't see each other before the wedding and Kayo-chin wants to go to this place Kotori's been telling her about…"

Umi paled, which would have worried Maki more if Nico hadn't been trying to say "hey, let me go" in a not yelling tone of voice. Maki knew from experience that when either Rin or Honoka clamped on, they stayed clamped.

"Rin." Maki, hands on hip, leaning in a little.

"Maki." Rin, hands on hips, butting foreheads.

With Honoka still holding Nico in place, Rin dragged Maki off to the side, muttering with frantic urgency, "Look, Kayo-chi wants to go to this place and I know how she gets and you just can't go off and have fun with Nico, you gotta help me, Maki. You're my best woman, you HAVE TO."

"Rin, that means I plan your bachelorette party, this very tasty dinner, which I did." Maki crossed her arms, "You're welcome."

Rin kept hissing. "No, it means you have to stop Kayo-chin from talking to cute girls."

"What?" Maki almost skipped back.

Rin's voice dropped to a whisper, "She's already drinking, she gets really grabby when she's drunk, and I know there are going to be strippers…"

If Maki was looking at Rin like Rin had lost her mind, Rin deserved it. "Rin, just tell her it upsets you and she shouldn't go."

Rin sighed and shook her head, "Then she'll think I don't trust her."

"Which you don't."

"You'll understand some time," Rin's eyes flashed to Nico, "But you have to do this for me."

"Why can't Nico come?" It was a whine, Maki wanted to kick her best friend for making all this weird with Nico right there.

"Because I want to make sure you're not having more fun than I am." Rin stuck out her tongue, back to full mischief mode and Maki wasn't certain the surreal discussion about the mild mannered Hanayo and strippers had actually happened. But would she have hallucinated that?

"Maki." Rin wheedled, tilting her head.

Maki inhaled, "All right, but Nico only goes if she wants to."

"If Nico wants to what?" Maki jumped as Nico, now free of Honoka, rested a hand briefly on a very very low curve of her hip. Maki looked down into a wink.

"Whatever crime Rin and Honoka are trying to lure you into." She replied grumpily.

"Why aren't you coming?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Kayo-chin wants to go to The Blue Zoo." Rin stared at her bride to be who was still giggling with Kotori. Honoka had joined them.

Nico whistled and Maki was surprised by a flash of a frown, "Kotori suggested it."

"Oh, that's why your writing partner's looking pale."

"Huh?" Maki did a quick Umi check. Yep. Multiple couple PDA levels of pallor.

Nico shrugged, "It's just a very adventurous show."

"Have you been?" Maki's voice screeched a little.

Nico closed her eyes, shaking her head, "No, but I have a…" she sighed, "well, you'll be meeting her eventually, that's probably not avoidable." Bright ruby eyes had an expression in them Maki couldn't read, "my self proclaimed best friend, Nozomi Tojo, is a" Nico paused, and then her voice got breathier and there was hint of silly giggle that made Maki flinch, "'connoisseur of the purrrfect tassel twirl.'"

Maki might have blacked out as a mental picture of Nico collided with a dim memory of Christina Aguilera on a piano in "Burlesque"

"Hey Nico, you ready to go?" Honoka's voice pulled Maki out of her fugue.

"Hey." Nico slid her hand through Maki's hair, "Try not to get too…"

"You neither." Maki nodded, amazed that Nico was this close, that her lips could glisten like that…

"Let's go." Rin pulled Nico away, her face contorting into a laughing tease. Maki decided Rin was going to get the ice treatment for at least six months after the wedding.

Umi was buttoning up her long coat. Maki decided to latch onto what would surely be a voice of reason.

"So we're going to find a different, calmer club, right?"

Umi's amber eyes were 49 million year old fossil cold, "I am going home. Your choices are your own concern."

Maki barely stopped herself from grabbing Umi's shoulders to shake some restraint back into the evening. "Surely you can convince Kotori we all need a solid night's sleep to look our best."

"Good night, Maki. I will see you tomorrow." Umi's betrayal was crisp and clinical.

Maki should have expected that. Any time Honoka had an idea too outrageous for Umi to deal with, Umi would simply find some other place to be rather than admit her discomfort or escalate to a confrontation. Everyone else had a coat now and Maki realized if she wanted to kiss Nico before her date disappeared for the night, Maki had to act now, before Rin dragged her through the door.

###

Most of the action was happening on a standard, though small proscenium stage, with tables scattered around the room, and waiters moving back and forth with appetizers and drink trays. Unfortunately, sometimes, the performers made their acts more targeted. Maki was currently very very stiff in her seat while a very very underdressed woman made a bench out of Kotori and Hanayo, having crawled from the stage, then across the table, neatly avoiding empty drink glasses. The singer's current position probably fell under Rin's request to keep Hanayo away from cute girls but what Rin didn't know wouldn't make her call off the wedding. Apparently, Kotori had costumed half of the performers so they were going to get friendly in closer quarters both now and after the show.

A performer onstage was stalking across the stage in a very feline fashion, with ears and a tail and full body makeup and Maki had a brief flash of wondering what Nico's face would look like if Maki decided...and then her blush started to feel like a fever and she glanced to where Hanayo's hand was out of sight, reached over, pulled it out from under the too friendly and buxom bewigged performer, being sure to grind the engagement ring into Hanayo's third finger. The giggle probably proved that being high on alcohol and skin contact had left no feeling in Hanayo's ring finger. Maki was definitely getting them out of there as soon as possible. She hoped too much of Kotori hadn't rubbed off on Honoka and the three of them were safely at some relatively quiet club only getting mobbed by people who wanted Nico's autograph…

Maki almost bolted at that point. Why hadn't she given Rin specific instructions like Rin had given her? Keep drooling fans away from Nico. Giving up on trying to keep Hanayo away from curves, Maki went back to watching whatever was onstage. A diminutive, dark haired singer with feathers. Maki considered Nico plus feathers. Seemed less dangerous than the Nico on the piano thought.

###

More alcohol, now they were backstage...Kotori had ordered...champagne? Hanayo was drinking from a glass held by someone she wasn't engaged to. Maki felt like delivering a lecture on why being hungover at your wedding was a bad bad idea, but no one was paying any attention to her. She wondered again what Rin, Nico, and Honoka were up to. How could Rin have sent her here to be buried in giggles, lingerie, and Hanayo with her eyes wide, taking in too many details.

"Maki!" Kotori's long fingers offered a champagne flute. Maki shook her head. Kotori giggled and shrugged, "You're not having fun."

Hanayo, in an unusual echo of Rin's go to move, grabbed Maki in a hug, "She's not here to have fun, she's here to make sure I don't kiss cute girls."

Kotori's giggle tone was disturbing, as she blew a kiss in Hanayo's direction, "Too bad."

Maki decided this was her moment and focused on Hanayo, "You know Rin would be crushed if she saw what was going on."

"This is just silly." Kotori dropped the champagne flute on the table and picked up a makeup brush, leaning into her friend the fan dancer, who Maki agreed was objectively attractive but refused to make eye contact with or step within 5 feet of.

Instead, Maki shuffled further away from the scrum of people filling the too hot room, "You know Rin always worries she's not girly enough for you…"

Hanayo's violet eyes filled up with tears, "That's so sad, she's so pretty, you should tell her that, Maki."

Drunk people were stupid, "No, you should tell her, instead of making new friends." Someone was sliding their arm around Hanayo's shoulders, to pour her another glass and as Maki was about to step in and physically break them up, someone tickled her ear with a feather, causing her to whirl, fist clenched, but then Maki forced herself to relax, because otherwise she was either going to hit a random dancer or her second best friend and then she'd probably have to explain it to Rin and...how much did you have to drink to forget the sight of Kotori tracing the cleft between someone's breasts with a velvet riding crop?

Maki had never felt the urge to drink enough to blank out what was happening, but as she stared at the oddly colored fruit drink in front of Hanayo that the bride to be was ignoring, Maki wondered if she should make an exception.

###

Hanayo had gone missing. And nearly everyone else was blurry. Music was throbbing, Maki thought the walls might be too. The party had been moved to someone's apartment, two El stops away. Maki had lost count of the women who had asked for her phone number, brushed too close, or offered her a questionable substance. Kotori's alcohol tolerance was seemingly legendary. And Hanayo had apparently been stolen and Maki was so not going to like having to explain to Rin why Hanayo had run off to Costa Rica with a dancer the night before their wedding.

Maki stood up from the hard backed chair where she had barricaded herself, wavering. No, a quick shake, two slaps of her cheeks, and opening her eyes wide. She was going to find Hanayo and drag her home. There was a door down a hall to the right, Maki heard Kotori's giggle dominating the stratosphere of drunken mirth and one foot in front of the other, Maki made cautious progress against a surging tide of now mostly uncostumed performers.

She never should have opened the door. Or stepped over the buttocks of a voluptuous mezzosoprano wearing only a Marie Antoinette wig and maybe three cake crumbs in not strategic enough locations. Hanayo was asleep on a couch, wearing at least three silly hats and a mask, but at least she still had all of her clothes. Kotori was swanning around in what appeared to be a just long enough smoking jacket, tapping random partiers on the shoulder with a cigarette in a villainously long silver holder. Maki squared her shoulders and grabbed the cigarette out of it, "I'm taking Hanayo home." Maki cleared her throat as Kotori fluttered aggressive eyelashes over impossibly wide eyes, "She's getting married tomorrow."

Kotori giggled, and breathed some kind of incense fug in Maki's direction, which Maki waved away, "It's early yet."

"No, it's not."

Kotori shrugged, leaned back, grabbed a purse, and shoved it in Maki's hand, knocking the cigarette to the floor. "Wait outside, Maki. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Really?" Maki knew she was in hell, but was this at least a glimmer of purgatory?

Kotori winked, but when Maki glanced back, Hanayo had moved or been moved somewhere, although the mezzosoprano was still in place, a sprawling grotesque of a door guardian. Forcing herself not to scream, Maki took the purse, shouldered her way through everyone like a Bear's fullback, and stepped out in the cool air, cloying perfume and heating incense falling away. With a frustrated scream, Maki wound up like a pitcher and let rip with whoever's purse Kotori had handed her. As she straightened up, Maki found herself staring right into the frown of a uniformed police officer who had been making their way up the walk.

"Hello." Maki squeaked. "Can I get out of your way?"

Officer shook her head.

"Can I get in the car?"

"Eventually." The officer pulled out her book and pen, "Let's get some details first."

Maki wondered by exactly how many decibels the party was breaking the local noise ordanances now that she was outside of its boundaries

###.

"Okay, Maki, you're free to go." Aya Dubois, the youngest partner at the Nishikino's favorite law firm, gave her client a thumbs up. "Be gay, but don't do crime for awhile, okay?"

"Ha ha." Maki grumbled, "Where's Hanayo and Kotori?"

"Put them both in a taxi awhile ago; they didn't throw anything at anybody in uniform."

"Separate taxis, right." Maki didn't want to go home and spend the hour before sunrise, thinking suspicious thoughts.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Aya looked like she'd had at least 6 hours of sleep. Maki was envious.

"Yeah." Maki gave up. Hanayo was an adult, Maki had done the best she could for Rin, but anything after this...nope. Rin had no more favors left. And Hanayo would be incredibly lucky if Maki talked to her before 2021. Because...even a quick flash of any memory from the post restaurant activities triggered shudders.

Suddenly, Maki wanted to tell Nico the whole story and get some sympathy, What hotel was Nico at again?

Aya reached into her jacket pocket. "Oh, here's your phone, I signed for it."

"Thanks." Maki turned her phone back on. Double digit notifications...Rin and Nico...what had happened?

N: Well, I talked your friends out of doing CRIME so we're going to go to a show at Second City, you know, the non shake your butt at the audience while singing, everyone stays fully clothed kind of show :P

N: Oh, and Rin wants the full on celebrity Nico Ni experience so we'll be going backstage and then to the *spoiler* Peninsula Suite at the Peninsula, so come there instead of The Orrington when you've got your half of the brides tucked in.

R: MAKI MAKI MAKI WE BOUGHT SO MUCH STUFF: NICO"S LUGGAGE WAS ALREADY IN EVANSTON AND WE DECIDED TO CHANGE FOR THE SHOW. NICO IS SO MUCH FUN

R: LOOK

And there was a pic of a grinning Nico, Rin, and Honoka, Nico and Rin in cute, short, sexy snazzy little black dresses and Honoka in form fitting black jeans, a burnt orange sweater, and a gray jacket that popped with fashion flair. Kotori had missed out.

N: Rin is exhausting, but cute. Show was great. Honoka's still laughing. Rin got autographs from EVERYONE and invited half of them to the wedding. And half the Red Stars are meeting us at the Peninsula.

R: MAKI MAKI MAKI There's a piano and a hot tub and a chef who made me three kinds of ramen and why aren't you marrying Nico tomorrow ∑(ΦдΦlll

Because, Maki thought to herself, Nico's barely kissed her. Negotiating schedules for dates was a nightmare, what would wedding planning be like. Then Maki chuckled as she wondered if making Cocoro the point person for wedding planning would be considered revenge.

Maki scrolled through pictures and random Rin texts wanting pictures of Hanayo and then there was Nico's last text.

N; Guess you're having too much fun (T＿T)

Maki snorted, thinking of the disapproving sneers from the police.

N: Maybe you shouldn't send Nico a pajama selfie tonight, in case there's someone else in the pic. See you at the wedding. If you change your mind, just tell them at the desk you're the woman the Yazawa party was waiting for.

N: Because you are ❥( ◜3‾)(‾⊱◝ )

N: Good night, Gorgeous. Dream of Nico ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO

Peninsula Hotel it was. As fast as she could get there.

"Hey, Aya, can you drop me off?"

"I cost more than a cab."

Maki shrugged, frowning as she remembered why she was in a police station and not with Nico "You'll be billing Hanayo and Rin."

Aya laughed, "Yeah, I just skip bachelorette parties myself. Too much crazy."

"Wish you'd told me that last night." Maki said as she buttoned her coat.

###

An incredibly polite front desk staffer slid Maki the elevator passcode. 5:15 ish a.m., no one around, Maki felt like she was clumping across the smooth floors until she hit carpet and then she realized how tired she was, her feet dragging. She knocked lightly on the door, tensed for a Rin explosion, but although the person who opened it was short, wearing a hotel bathrobe, with some kind of weird green goop all over her face, the black hair peeking out from under a pink towel wrap told Maki Nico had gotten out of bed to greet her. Maki couldn't help the grin or the way stomach twisted at so many rushing thoughts about the woman in front of her.

"Lose your phone?" Nico grumbled and Maki realized suddenly she should have warned Nico she was coming over.

Jump to the truth, hope for sympathy. Maki really really wanted a warm ear, shoulder, or bosom to complain into. "Had it turned off during the show and then the cops took it."

Maki slid out of her shoes. The marble floor was cold. Nico's glance was speculative, her mouth a little twisted at the corners of her too tempting lips, and then she reached out and tugged Maki into a hug. For a minute they just stood there, Maki feeling like an icicle too frigid to melt. And then Nico let go. "C'mon, let's get you more comfortable. Rin and the Red Stars are all over two suites worth of beds, but the couch is comfy, if you want to tell Nico what happened."

Maki sighed, what she really wanted to do is soak until she fell asleep. What time was she supposed to have breakfast with Rin? Maybe they could just order room service here.

"Actually, how's the bath? I just smell like…" Maki couldn't even finish the sentence, remembering feathers and incense and perfume and leather and brightly colored drinks splashing across her sleeves.

Nico leaned in and took a sniff, "Yeah, that's not an odor that screams sleep. Bath has a beautiful view of the skyline. There's some candles. Nico can set you up a playlist."

"Jazz?" Maki asked, hoping a splash of classy would banish sultry parodies from her ears.

"Nico is on it. Ella or Billie?"

"Nancy Wilson, Anita O'Day…" Maki could feel herself relaxing.

Nico was typing things into her phone. "There's an extra bathrobe in Nico's suite. You can change there. Nico needs her beauty sleep so no Red Stars. I'll get the bath ready for you."

"Thank you!"

Nico nodded and started across the room before Maki realized something. She hopped after Nico. One of the Red Stars hadn't made it to a bed, but Maki safely stepped over her, "Nico?"

Nico whirled and Maki hesitated just a second, wondering if the green goop was cold. Didn't matter, Maki leaned down and found Nico's lips just as warm as she'd been dreaming, "Hi. I'm glad I finally got here."

Nico's bright, beautiful grin lit up with more kilowatts than the night view of the city, "Me too."

**A/N: Moving kind of interfered with being in a calm enough mental place to make progress on this, but I'm back. And I wanted to get a chunk posted. So next chapter, we have a RinPana wedding and see where that takes us.**

**And drop me your favorite Christmas song or cozy cute Christmas movie in the comments, as I consider my Christmas options.**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: The morning after the night before...**

Nico's phone went off. She grumbled and reached for the...nightstand? No, Nico opened her eyes, couch, phone on floor...right, Maki...Maki, curves barely wrapped in a robe, gorgeous hair twisted up in a towel, mostly asleep and giving off levels of sexy cute like Nico would kill to be able to pull off on or off screen, had stepped out of Nico's bath and into Nico's dreams forever. So Nico, recognizing exhaustion when she saw it, had tucked her...girlfriend into her bed alone with just a quick temptation of a kiss, claiming she was too awake now to go back to sleep. Maki had had too crazy an evening to object so Nico took a blanket to the couch and settled in. It was more comfortable than some of her sleeping arrangements on location in the early days of her career.

More angry buzzing. Oh right, phone...Nico grabbed it, saw Nozomi's pic, and swiped, "What?"

"Let me in." Nozomi sounded too amused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm in the lobby of the Peninsula and you need to give me the private elevator code."

"How the fuck…" Nico sat up.

"You're all over the Chicago Red Star's social media. You've made a whole bunch of new fans."

"Why are you even in Chicago?"

"I'm crashing a wedding."

"No." Nico liked short answers.

"Look, if you're letting random strangers sleep in your hotel room, I have to meet the girl you're trying to impress."

"Nico is not trying to impress anyone."

Nozomi snorted, "Liar."

"Why aren't you in…"" Nico couldn't remember where Nozomi and Eli were currently orbiting the art scene of.

"Detroit, Nico. It's practically right next door."

"You're into cars now?"

"No. Taking pics of black women entrepreneurs for a serious magazine spread. And Eli's consulting with some local art and dance studios. She loves it there."

"Tell her Nico says hey. And to keep you at home." Nico closed the call.

An immediate text.

N: THE CODE, NICO-CHI, OR ELSE (ง ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)ง

Nozomi would find a way up and be banging on the door sooner than Nico would be able to think of a plan to divert her. So Nico typed in a string of numbers.

And opened the door to Nozomi sweeping in and hugging her, "You looked so happy in all those pics, Nico-chi. I just had to see why. Usually candids show the grumpy gremlin I've known for years."

Nico broke Nozomi's hold and stomped through the foyer. Nico had ordered an array of breakfast pastries after Maki's arrival. And there was a coffee maker. As Nozomi was likely to continue to ignore Nico's invitation to leave, Nico was going to need coffee. Maybe she could send Nozomi to the Orrington before Maki woke up. Nico glanced at the clock, a little after nine, hangover victims should be wandering through anytime now. And the bride. Nico grinned, RIn had looked like she was having the time of her life last night. Nico had certainly gotten Maki's best friend on her side, so her sudden ascension to the spot of the Chicago Red Star's most famous fan was worth it.

Nozomi, unwrapping her practical army green parka to reveal a gray wrap blanket skirt and a bright purple cowl neck sweater, settled into the table, "Why yes, Nico, I will take a coffee."

"Hmmmppffff…" Nico sputtered, loading a pod.

"Nico?" Nico froze, that wasn't Nozomi's voice, that was sleepy cute confused Maki bumping into the doorframe, her robe falling a little open. No pajamas. Suspicion confirmed. Nico heard clicking, saw Nozomi's hand moving, and leapt to grab the phone. Delete. Empty trash. Then, as soon as possible, take out the non digital trash that masqueraded as her best friend.

"If you ever ever do that again, I will kill you. Literally." Nico hissed, her tone frozen lake cold as she stashed Nozomi's phone before smiling at Maki. "Good morning, Maki!"

"You're not green anymore." Maki giggled.

Nozomi spun to stare at Nico, her turquoise eyes mischievous, "Oh, this is too cute, Nico-chi. It was worth the early flight."

Maki jumped slightly, refocusing on the person sitting at the table who wasn't Nico. "Hello?"

"This" Nico had her arm around Nozomi's shoulder, ready for a chokehold, "is the person Nico mentioned last night, the unavoidable pestilence that Nico can't shake, Nozomi Tojo." Nico took a big breath, not minding if she sounded smug, "Nozomi, this is Nishikino Maki, Nico's girlfriend."

Maki blushed, glancing away, fingers discovering a knot in the rock star worthy bedhead. Nico wanted video.

Nozomi stood, shaking off Nico, extending a hand, "Very pleased to SEE you."

Nico kicked, Nozomi yelped, Maki looked confused.

Nico stepped smoothly between Nozomi and Maki, shoving Nozomi's hand aside, "Nico is making coffee. Want some? There's a bakery's worth of breakfast too. And since your clothes were wrecked, one of the early rising Red Stars messengered some gear over."

Maki blinked, yawning, then frowned as she woke up enough brain cells to process Nico's statement. "I'm a Seattle Reign fan."

"Nico will make a note."

Maki smiled, nodded, and leaned over to kiss Nico on the cheek.

Nico glanced back over her shoulder, Nozomi was making coffee, eavesdropping, and ogling with equal skill, "But, put on a t-shirt for Nico, okay? And maybe sweats. Until we get you to your wedding gear."

"Wedding." Maki straightened, her jaw setting, amethyst eyes hardening, "I have to talk to Rin. Where is she?"

"Whoa." Nico put out a hand, "what's the rush?"

"I um…" Maki looked angry, but while her hand gestures indicated agitation, no coherent sentences were being produced. "After how Hanayo…"

It was going to be a bathrobe only breakfast Nico realized so as she sat Maki down in a chair, she mostly blocked Nozomi's view. Fortunately, Maki was now disgruntled enough to be fully awake and had retied her sash, actually closing the robe.

"Ooohh, I should have crashed the bachelorette party." Nozomi brought the coffee over, carefully avoiding any glances toward Maki's cleavage as Nico was still glaring death threats, "What happened?"

"Blue Zoo." Nico stated simply. Maki picked up a donut. She definitely needed calories if she was going to have to remember last night.

Nozomi whistled, "You've found a very interesting crowd, Nico-chi."

"Nico didn't go."

"Smart." Nozomi nodded, suddenly sober, "that would have really dented your rep."

"Nico knows."

Maki felt like yelling that someone should have warned her, but Nico might have kinda did and Rin had certainly been worried almost exactly the right amount and Kotori...Maki put her head in her hands, cue memory induced hangover throb, "What do I tell Rin?"

Nico and Nozomi exchanged a glance, then Nico spoke, gently, "If you want Nico's advice, talk to Hanayo, not Rin."

Maki's head fell to the table, and after a yelp of pain, there was a reluctant 'yeah.'

"Maki Maki Maki" Rin bounced into the room, with enough energy to power a hyperdrive, her short hair out of the shower wet, "Nico is the best. You should get married too. We had so much fun. I can't wait for your bachelorette party,"

Maki tensed and Nico wondered how close they were to an outburst, but Maki just lifted her head, eyes sad, and ran a hand through her hair, "No. No parties. Ever."

Rin froze, her face sliding into disappointed worry, "What did Kayo-chin do?"

Maki's eyes met Nico's, desperate. Nico reached out for Maki's hand, and Maki squeezed so hard Nico couldn't hold back the wince. Then a huge inhale and Maki slid the baked goods toward Rin, "She got drunk and very silly."

Rin frowned, sitting and biting into a donut, "Handsy, right?"

Maki nodded, not sure what else to say.

Rin sighed, but then she reached over and ruffled Maki's hair, "But she loves me, Maki, she really does. She just gets stupid sometimes." Donut gone in two bites, "I'm sorry you had to see it."

"We got arrested." Maki stated so solemnly Nico wanted to send a sympathy card.

Rin's eyes went wide, then she started pounding the table and laughing, "Oh my god, that's the best. I want to see the mug shots."

Maki shot up from the table, furious, "I can't believe you."

"But Maki, that's so funny. Kayo-chin in JAIL."

Maki growled, "Good bye, Rin, I'm going back to LA."

Rin kept laughing, "That's okay, I've got Nico now, she's not a criminal."

Maki remembered she had half a donut in her hand, crumpled it, and dumped it in Rin's wet hair on her way out the door. "You and Hanayo deserve each other."

Rin, looking as pleased as a person could, leaned back in her chair as she brushed most of the crumbs out of her hair, "Guess I'll have to tell Kayo-chin she needs to apologize so Maki doesn't glare through the whole ceremony."

After a pause, Nozomi glanced at a bemused Nico before deciding to contribute to the chaos. "You're crazy. I like you."

Two thumbs up from Rin. "Come to the wedding. You'll love me. We got the best cake maker in the whole Great Lakes region."

Maki shouted from somewhere, "YOU CAN'T INVITE ALL OF CHICAGO TO YOUR WEDDING."

Rin jumped to the door, "YES I CAN."

"GO HOME!"

"YOU'RE MY RIDE."

"BITE ME."

As Nico and Nozomi watched in a state of awe, Rin came table-ward, grabbed a scone, broke off a piece, sat back down, tossed the carb in the air, caught it in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed before declaring. "Maki'd be lost without me."

Nico grabbed the rest of the scone out of RIn's hand, "Nico believes it. But now you can rely on Nico."

"Good." Rin nodded, serious, "Me and Kayo-chin'll be keeping an eye on you."

Nico saluted. Nozomi shook her head. Maki could be heard shouting "We are the Reign, the Mighty Mighty Reign."

"Maki's gonna start a fight." Rin zipped out of the room.

After a long pause, a raised eyebrow, and maybe an aura addition of slightly impressed, Nozomi went back to chat mode, "So, what's new in your life…" Nozomi sipped her coffee, obviously waiting for Nico to fill in details.

Nico grinned and bit into breakfast.

A/N: This gets us back in the zone. So I hope you enjoy.

Also, you're getting another chapter...sue me ; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: After jail and the worst bachelorette party ever, Maki is sick. And in a mood. How will this affect her almost a relationship with Nico.**

Maki felt pale. She'd been standing next to Rin, trying not to fidget with the ring, and focus on what the officiant was saying so she didn't miss her cue. Between that and forcing herself not to keep glancing where Nico was sitting next to the newly introduced, very loud, very intrusive Nozomi, Maki had managed to get through the ceremony and smile when Rin and Hanayo had just gleamed at other when they were pronounced wife and wife.

But now she was actually feeliing ill, clammy, and...Hanayo had also started looking paler than usual. Maybe it was just the hangover, or maybe they both had nerves. Maki still had a speech to give, now that they were at the reception. Yes, it was going to be short and Maki had written it down and rehearsed in advance, but she still had to stand up, in front of half of Chicago, with Rin giggling at her, and say the words. Maki started to sway and grabbed the bathroom sink for support. It was a nice sink, very gleaming, and Maki could see her face reflected, which was a mistake because she looked like…

"Maki?" The door opened and Nico sounded concerned.

Not now, not Nico, this was not good. "Go away, I'll be just a minute." Maki croaked.

"You sound terrible. And you kept getting paler and paler."

Then Nico was there, her hand on Maki's arm, spinning the Maki to face her. It was the spinning that did it, Maki decided, the world had been almost swaying, and now it was actually swaying and if she didn't do something she was going to throw up on Yazawa Nico's super stylish designer dress.

And then she did.

Of the bathrooms, Maki had met Nico in this was probably the second best. Maki liked the cozy sofas and the warm colors. It was surely comforting Nico as Maki threw up, her head throbbing in a way that didn't spell hangover. No, fever, chills, hours after exposure...this was more like food poisoning. Maki had a sudden vision of poultry wandering across the stage at the Blue Zoo and someone's pet turtle backstage and groaned. Why hadn't she thrown up on Hanayo's dress. Why wasn't Hanayo or Kotori right here with her?

"Maki?" Nico knocked on the closed door.

""Sokay. I'm almost out of things to lose."

Nico laughed, but it was a careful, quiet laugh, "It's good to keep your sense of humor."

Maki groaned again. Stomach cramps. "I think it's food poisoning."

"Oh." Nico said, and Maki could hear her pull out her phone. "Do you need water or ginger tea or…?"

Maki shook her head. Nothing else was going in her stomach for at least the rest of the day.

"Maki?"

"No, I'm…" pause for retching noise, "okay."

Nico sighed, "Do I call us an ambulance or a cab?"

The main bathroom door opened and there was another voice, "Maki, are you in here? Rin's looking for you and someone said you looked ill."

"Mama?"

Yazawa Nico turned. Maki had pointed out her parents when they'd arrived but there hadn't been any time for a real introduction. Maki's mother didn't look old enough to be Maki's mother, not that Nico would be gross and cliche about complimenting her by saying that. Nico was familiar enough with concerned mothers to go right to facts.

"Hi, I'm Yazawa Nico. Maki thinks she has food poisoning."

Nico appreciated the questioning tilt of the maternal Nishikino's eyebrow. Maki had certainly inherited the patrician hauteur and flawless skin.

"I'm all right, Mama."

"Obviously, you are not, or your girlfriend wouldn't be looking so worried."

Well, at least Nico didn't have to explain that part.

"Let's take you home."

"My home is in LA, Mama." Stubborness managed to add some energy to Maki's voice. "Nico and I were going to…."

"We were planning to watch a movie or something after the wedding. Nico has an early flight."

"She's going on location for a movie." Maki croaked.

Maki's mom seemed mostly bemused as Nico stood there, unsure of what to say. But the elder Nishikino was insistent about her plan. "I can have the driver take you and Nico to the house. We have movies there."

Maki realized she didn't have enough energy to win this argument with her mother. Surprisingly, Nico had been quiet.

"What about Nozomi, Nico?" Maki flopped between remembering random details and dizzying wooziness.

Nico shrugged, "She crashed the wedding on her own, she can get home on her own. Not a Nico problem. I'm worried about you. I think your mother's right."

Maki's mother nodded, "I'll text the driver. Maki, Nico can ride home with you and I'll tell Rin and Hanayo what's going on."

"Thanks, Mama."

"We can talk properly later, Nico. It's nice to finally meet you." Maki's mom was focused on her phone, texting orders.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Nico turned back to the bathroom door, "Maki, I'm going to grab our coats and I'll be right back. I don't want you to get cold."

"Okay, Nico." Maki forced cheerfulness into her reply.

Maki's mom watched as Nico bopped out of the bathroom "So that's the famous movie star girlfriend. She's pretty. Not as much makeup as I expected."

Maki groaned. "Not now, Mama, please."

"So did you stay at her hotel last night?" A sharp question.

Maki actually found herself willing the waves of nausea to come back so she'd have a legit reason not to answer questions. Moving to LA had allowed her to avoid in person parental dating advice. She couldn't wait to get back.

###

Maki's phone went off. Nico's ringtone. Maki smiled and reached an arm out from under the blanket she was curled up in, watching the latest in the Street Drift series, Street Drift: Neon, one of Nico's action films. No kissing, just Nico on the run from the top secret government agency she used to work for. Sure, Maki had looped the tank top, torn tuxedo, and sports car scene a few too many times, but she was probably still feverish and not really making good decisions. And Nico and the sleek car against the backdrop of wet urban neon was making her fingers itch for her mini keyboard so she could lay down some riffs….maybe Honoka could find someone to animate a short and get Nico to do the voice. That might work as a collaboration. Maki preferred to have her inspirations close. And it was always so strange to be so deep in a project and talk to people outside of it, who had no idea what images and sounds filled up Maki's mental space. And then maybe she and Nico could actually spend some time together, unlike this week, when Maki had spent 3 days on her parent's couch and Nico had spent 3 days off the grid, away from her phone. Actually Nico's phone had been spending time with Cocoro, as Maki had called a couple of times and gotten a crisp "Nico is on set and unavailable" as a response.

The NicoTone went off again. Maki shook her head, paused the movie, and checked her messages.

N: Hey, Gorgeous (o˚̑̑̑̑̑ 3˚̑̑̑̑̑ o) Nico is exhausted, but wanted to see how you were.

M: Still feverish.

N: ଽ ૮( ⁰▱๋⁰ )ა Is someone feeding you soup?

M: Mama had the chef make a bunch. It's been nice.

N: What's your favorite soup?

M: Tomato…

N: Like bisque?

M: Sure. Whatever, as long as there's tomato.

N: Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) Nico would make you minestrone. Lots of vegetables and vitamins.

Maki leaned back, imagining how it would smell. She really needed a shower. It was good that they weren't video chatting. Her hair was a disaster. She rubbed her face. Nope. Text chat only. For at least a week.

N: Did you fall asleep on Nico?

M: No, but I wouldn't mind…

M: But…

N: But?

M: After I threw up on you, you're probably just seeing me as sick…(≥_)

Maki paused. She'd been thinking about this a lot. They had had hardly any time for any kind of date, and now Nico barely had time for text conversations. It seemed like their relationship was as worn thin as she was, curled up in the corner of a couch, not sure when things would feel better. Or normal. There had never been a normal.

N: What do you mean?

M: I mean we haven't had any time for any real dates. And I keep doing awkward, unattractive things.

N: You enjoyed the movie. And you obviously can't help falling for Nico (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Maki understood that Nico was trying to keep the tone light, but most of their encounters had not been wins from Maki's perspective.

M: Yeah, but…

M: I just don't feel like a priority.

Maki's phone rang and she jumped.

"Hello?" Maki squeaked.

Nico sounded brusque, "I'm sorry I can't be there right now, Maki, and that I had to leave so quickly, but this job was planned for 8 months."

"I know, Nico." Maki sighed, feeling the tears, "I'm just tired, and...well, this week has been a fiasco."

Nico chuckled, "Have you talked to Hanayo yet?"

"Is it 2025?" Maki was still furious about Hanayo's behavior when introduced to Kotori's burlesque crowd friends. The morning after the reception, Rin and Hanayo had flown to Tokyo for their honeymoon and Maki had been ignoring Rin's texts and Rin was too busy slurping ramen on the food tour Maki had set up as a wedding present to care much.

The silence was awkward and fatigue and frustration were tag teaming Maki.

She took a deep breath and spoke clearly, "Hey, Nico, can we talk some other time. I'm not feeling well."

"Um...sure, it's late. Nico just wanted to see how you were doing."

Maki felt herself shrug and more tears, but she fought to keep her voice clear, "Thanks. Have a good shoot."

"Get some rest." Nico sounded worried, "Everything'll seem better in the morning."

"Sure. Good night, Nico." Maki yawned. That was a safe, emotion camouflaging gesture.

"Good night, Maki."

Maki knew Nico wanted to say more. But she didn't want to hear more. Maki dropped the phone into the couch and pulled the blanket over her head. She wanted to go back home, have enough energy to sit at her piano, and play until Umi came by with her favorite takeout. But first she had to be able to sit through a flight. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

The NicoTone. A text. Maki let the throw fall over her face. Polite took energy. Waiting took energy. Maki had none left for making anybody else feel better.

###

For anyone other than Umi, Maki would have skipped the premiere. She refused to let Kotoi dress her, opting instead for one of her favorite long coats, a repurposed vintage purple arrow feather kimono over tuxedo pants and an open collar Irish linen shirt. Comfortable for Maki, but not even hinting approach me to anyone else. Umi was nervous, but thrilled by the movie's reception and incredibly happy to be in a sweeping blue gown Kotori had personally sewn for her, Honoka hovering over the two in a bright blue tuxedo that would have looked 80's high school on anyone else. And now it was over, Umi was being dragged by friends and colleagues to a celebratory party and Maki had ducked out after the movie was over. Gino's East. Quiet table in the back. Deep dish, Chicago style, reminding her of the days before Hollywood red carpets and a Nico too busy to be in town. She'd ordered ahead, to cut down on the wait time, and grabbing a beer at the bar to announce her arrival, she slid into her seat. She'd posted a going to Gino's East TWIG post from the theater so Rin would be jealous.

The pizza slid in front of her, the basil, tomato, and cheese blend aromatic and tempting. Maki glanced up, ready to smile at the waitress, and froze as she stared into worried ruby eyes. Then a glittering grin took over as Nico winked, "It's almost as hot as Nico. Almost as heavy too." Nico flexed her arm, her black and orange sleeved Tsumori Chisato varsity jacket adding to the hanging out after a game feel. Maki suddenly felt like she was back in high school, having a congratulatory pizza after Rin won another state championship.

"What...why...how?"

"Nico TWIG stalks all the hot composers she's dating. I was going to crash the after party but you went…" Nico waved her arms in a why here gesture. "How does this work, Is it like a pancake stack of pizzas?" Nico slid into the chair opposite Maki, poking the pizza with the serving knife, which Maki quickly grabbed.

"No. And you're in Toronto?"

Nico shook her head, "Got a weekend off. Talked them into rewriting a few scenes, swore I'd work better faster stronger if they let me go home for a weekend." Nico opened the jacket, revealing the sporty black dress with a central band of thin vertical stripes, light blue sandwiching red and white.

Maki shrugged, cut the pizza, took a pause to appreciate the long, rubbery, streaming, steaming strings of mozzarella that draped as she lifted the slice to a plate, then scraped the pizza free.

When she put the blade down, Nico spoke again. "So how are you? I've been missing your texts. That's a lovely coat. Did Kotori make it?"

"No." Maki snorted, "Kotori wanted me in some red velvet alarm of a dress with barely any…" Maki gestured at her breasts. "I've seen where she gets some of her ideas and I'm not in the mood. I might never be in the mood." Maki took a bite, sighed happily, then swallowed and frowned, "I text you."

Nico slid her phone out of her pocket and read in a sing song voice, "Hi, Nico. It's raining here. Hi, Nico, the plane landed. Hi, Nico, Umi's premiere is tonight, couldn't you crash and let me spill something all over you so we have to leave and make out, and I hate the dress Kotori's trying to slither me into." Nico's face made a mockery of a Scream face, "Oh wait, Nico, didn't get that last one. It had personality. Nothing you've sent for the past week has had any…" Nico pursed her lips and then "POP. No pizzaz. No pizza." Nico poked the pie with a finger.

"I wouldn't have texted you that." Maki took another bite and then after Nico kept staring, spoke again, "I had nothing to say.

Nico actually sounded quiet, "Nico looked forward to your texts at the end of too many hours on set."

"Cocoro never let me talk to you."

"Cocoro didn't even get to talk to me. It's a period piece. Phones stay in the trailers. We are not having one of those 'ooh, what idiot left the RedBull on the set' moments. A three PA team checks everyone. Craft services is half a mile away from the set." Nico shook her head, and Maki noticed how little makeup the movie star was wearing and how dark the circles under her eyes were, "Nico is exhausted."

"It's contagious." Maki stared at the wall, only watching Nico out of the corner of her eye.

Nico glancd at her smart watch, "It's been five minutes, something should have been spilled on Nico by now. Who are you?"

That got Maki to glare directly at Nico, then she started rolling her beer bottle on its bottom, "So this is predictable for you, huh. To the minute?"

Nico snorted, "So not that, Nishikino. Or Nico wouldn't have walked off the set."

"If you walked off my set, I'd…"

"You'd what?"

There was a long pause, Maki not making eye contact, finger tapping the table, beer bottle nearly spinning on its own, then almost a whisper, "Fire you."

Nico inhaled, nodding as if confirming something important, "Nico is not going anywhere until you agree to a few things."

"Like what?"

"A wedding date."

Maki had been increasing the velocity of the beer bottle twirl and it suddenly spun out of her control, bouncing on the table top, rolling to the edge, and falling into her lap.

"And we have a spill." Nico did a quick drum cadence.

Maki stood, fuming, then hopping as the beer bottle dropped to the floor and she had to sidestep to avoid landing on it, "So this is funny?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Maki arched an eyebrow, certain Nico had no good response.

"Because you, Nishikino Maki, are perfect. Perfectly unpredicatable, perfectly funny, perfectly on pitch, perfectly charming, perfectly gorgeous, perfectly grumpy, perfect with every outfit Nico owns, perfect for Nico's family photo albums, today and tomorrow." Nico stooped, put the bottle on the table, pulled herself up with Maki's hand, "Now let's go make sure that lovely coat doesn't get stained."

Maki crossed her arms, "You just want to make out."

"Yes, I do." Nico leaned back against the table, hands behind her, ruby eyes not leaving Maki's as she considered the question, her not for the public half smile a serious study in mischief and longing. "Don't you?"

Maybe if Maki hadn't brought up the making out she could have said no, but there were too many near brushes and not enough moments and all those nights spent staring at Nico's sexy selfies wondering what Nico would want to do if Maki had sent one back. And, Maki found herself smiling, being both grateful and a little confused about Nico's patience with flirty chair fabric pics.

"Ah, Nico's in your head," Nico raised her hand to her temple, "And Nico's winning."

"Hmmph." Maki twisted the smile into a snarl, trying for tempestuous. "Am I a prize to you?"

Nico shook her head, waggling a finger. "Silly Maki, that's a stupid question. Nico will grant you one do over."

Fuck it. Irritated and needing to do SOMETHING, Maki reached out, grabbed the front of Nico's designer varsity jacket, zipper halves grinding into her palms and pulled the tantalizingly troublesome temptation in for a resounding kiss. Maki's heart pounded so hard that her eardrums were mini tympanis and her lips slammed into Nico's, followed by the rest of her, and Nico nearly slid back into the pizza. A hand on Maki's shoulder pushed gently and Maki pulled back.

A long moment with sizzling air between them, then Nico whispered, "Let's go home."

And Maki let Nico take her by the hand, and there was a cab waiting, more kissing, gentle, swooning surges, they were in Nico's apartment, and then time started for Maki again.

"Hey Nico?" They were on the couch, Nico tenderly kissing her way up Maki's neck.

"Hmmm…."

"Can we work together?"

"What?" Puzzled, Nico stopped, head tilted as she stared at Maki, "Is Nico boring you?"

"No, no…" Maki was nervous, her skin was tingling, she wanted Nico to keep going, but...Maki slid back down the couch, pulling up her legs as a barricade. "I want this…" She could feel the blush, but she forced herself not to look away from Nico, "I want, I've wanted you...so much…."

Nico decided this was a good time to start crawling down the couch toward Maki and Maki could feel herself getting frantic with some weird version of panic and the urge to explain her idea for an animation to Nico.

"I just thought...I was watching Street Drift Neon and I could see it, jazzy rainy neon streets, the sexiest car, a character who looks just enough like you stepping out of the snazzy sexy car, animated, did I say animated, all rain and jazz and sex and sax...we could make it together...and I...I...I don't want you to leave…."

Nico sat up, running her hands through her hair and Maki watched fascinated as the sable hairs fell like arcs of midnight neon shadowing the soft candlelight, then Nico settled back onto her legs, reached out and took both of Maki's hands, "I'm taking you with me."

"Really?" Maki let herself lean forward.

"Really." Nico's face, always a study in nuance, was now carved in bold determination, "Whatever you want. Vacation, honeymoon, working on a project together when Nico has breaks. Whatever you want, Nishikino Maki, because Nico wants you."

Maki could feel her breathing even out. Nico was sitting so calmly and her voice was as soft and bright and warm as the flames on the table next to them. And Nico's hand was sliding up the curve of Maki's hip and Maki felt herself relax into the touch suddenly, surprised at how Nico's eyes widened. And then they were so close and Maki's gaze was snared by jeweled brilliance and her nose tapped Nico's and their laughter merged and Maki licked her lips and Nico couldn't stop glancing down and Maki opened her mouth as Nico's breath rushed out, pleading "Maki' and then lips brushed curved crushed against lips, everything suddenly bright, breathless, and breaking, Maki slipping back, Nico's hands, soft skin against the tightness of tense muscles, stroking Maki's sides, as Maki pushed back and up, hands and legs reaching for something, anything to grasp, to pull, to tear, Nico whispering, licking around Maki's ear, each stroke tender, yet Maki was crazed with need. Her head thrashed, startling Nico, who moved back to lips, kissing, solid, as fingers teased Maki's neck, barely touching skin, skimming hairs, and Maki thrashed up, half sitting, with a feral whine.

And then Nico stopped and Maki suddenly fearful and cold, froze. But before the mood broke, Nico was nipping at Maki's neck, one hand in Maki's hair, and the other sliding down Maki's abs, slipping down her pants, when had that become undone, and how was Nico and then teeth pulling on Maki's earlobe and Nico had all her attention back, "Don't you want Nico?"

Maki wanted to scream, but Nico's fingers were scrambling any words into inarticulate sounds.

"Maki?" Softer, hands slowing slightly. Nico was sure of her answer, but this time, this first touch, this first trust…

Maki turned her head so she could smile at Nico, her arms pulling the tiny woman close enough that her every breath and pulse answered Nico's question. And then, in a moment Nico was sure she would remember every day after, candlelight flickering shadows and brightness across Maki's face, trust and need and reflected flames a dream kaleidoscope, while Maki's voice, suddenly sultry, whispered a "yes" that Nico felt refuel her, rocketing her through anything familiar to a new stratosphere, an infinity where Maki melting into incandescence exploded into endless scattering stars.

###

The door to the bathroom banged open, and Maki stormed through, nervous and shouty, "I can't do this Nico, it's too much and Cocoro keeps giving me public speaking tips."

Nico grinned and looked down at the bundle nuzzling into her, "And this is how I met your Mama, right here, but Nico was the one nervous about a speech." Then Nico winked at Maki, "Dia hasn't spilled anything on me yet."

Maki flopped into the chair next to Nico, hand picking at the fabric nervously, "Give her time."

"I will." Nico rocked their daughter gently, but Dia had reached the fussy stage of hungry. "But until then, you still manage it quite often."

Maki snorted, "I think you pay waiters to sneak up behind me. I'm going to have Honoka take pictures next time."

"There will never be proof." Nico stated proudly.

"Not unless I get Cocoro on my side."

Nico giggled, "Good luck with that, Princess."

Maki leaned over and nudged Nico, "I can be charming. Plus, she adores Dia."

"Everyone adores Dia. Dia is adorable. Like her Mama." Nico gleamed at her gorgeous wife, dressed in a new Minami design, a classic toga drape in black and white mottled pattern, with easy access so 2 month old Dia could feed. "And hungry."

Maki took their daughter, hands sure and gentle, amethyst eyes warm with tender devotion, "Hello Dia, Mama missed you."

Nico sat quiet, entranced by Maki's open affection for their firstborn. She felt like buying this hotel so they could have Dia's first birthday here and Dia's elementary school graduation and Dia's prom and Dia's wedding and she and Maki could meet here as their daughter and family grew and talk about how one encounter had changed so much of their expected futures. One wonderful encounter. Joining their paths together. And their perfect daughter was the first dividend.

Nico leaned over, kissing Maki's cheek, "Thank you."

Maki raised an eyebrow, "For?"

"Spilling everything on Nico."

Maki winked, "It wasn't easy, you're not the biggest target."

"HEY!"

Maki leaned in and kissed Nico soundly, "You're magnetic."

"You're mesmerizing."

The door slammed open, "Maki, if you can manage a simple visualization excercise, you might not completely fail…"

Maki leaned back with an eye roll as her nemesis stomped up to her.

Nico bounced up, "Cocoro, why don't you take Nico's camera and go set up so you can video Maki's speech while Nico holds Dia."

Cocoro paused to frown at Maki, then nodded at Nico, "Okay, sis. Blooper footage is a good idea. I could use a laugh."

"HEY!" Maki half rose, but Dia cried out and Maki sat back down, "Shush, it's all right, Mama's not going to fire your aunt." Because Nico won't let me, Maki added in her head, but Dia didn't need to know that.

Nico's arms were around Maki, "You can't fire her."

"I know."

"But I'm giving her a month off. And a trip to Tokyo."

"Really?"

"Really. It's your anniversary present. You and me and Dia and the cabin. No work, no interruptions. You can play piano all night long if you want, Nico will cook, we can teach Dia the constellations, and then everybody can come visit the new princess in April."

Nico could feel Maki relax. Awards season, an acclaimed movie in Slide In My Window, and a newborn had been an exhausting mix, and Nico wanted to spoil her wife and daughter.

Maki sounded hesitant, "So can I practice my speech?"

"Okay." Nico released her wife, scooted to a seat opposite, stretched her arms out in front of her, sat, leaned forward, slammed her hands into her knees, the picture of alert attention, and winked at Maki, remembering Maki doing the same for her, "Go."

A/N: 'S done. So much has happened since I started this. And that continues. So stay safe, take care, and I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff.


End file.
